vehicledwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Oakland, California, USA
City Laws Oakland Municipal Code of Ordinances Oakland Planning Code Street Parking * OMC 10.28.030 - Use of streets for storage of vehicles prohibited. A. No person who owns or has possession, custody or control of any vehicle shall park such vehicle upon any street or alley for more than a consecutive period of seventy-two (72) hours. * OMC 10.28.040 - Parking parallel with curb. A. Subject to other and more restrictive limitations, a vehicle may be stopped or parked within eighteen (18) inches of the left-hand curb facing in the direction of traffic movement upon on any one-way street unless signs are in place prohibiting such stopping or standing. * OMC 10.28.090 - Stopping or parking prohibited—Signs required. The Traffic Engineer may appropriately sign or mark the following places and when so signed or marked, no person shall stop, stand or park a vehicle in any of said places: A. At any place within twenty (20) feet of a point on the curb immediately opposite the mid-block end of a safety zone; B. At any place within twenty (20) feet of an intersection in the central traffic district or in any business district except that a bus may stop at a designated bus stop; C. Within twenty (20) feet of the approach to any traffic signal, boulevard stop sign, or official electric flashing device; D. At any place where the Traffic Engineer determines that it is necessary in order to eliminate unusual traffic hazard. * OMC 10.28.120 - Parking commercial vehicles weighing more than ten thousand pounds in a residential district. No person shall park any truck, tractor, trailer, or other commercial vehicle of any kind whatsoever having a gross vehicle weight rating (GVWR) exceeding ten thousand (10,000) pounds on any public street or portion of street in a residential district. Private Property * OMC 8.24.020 - Blighted property defined. Any property on which there exists any one or more of the following conditions or activities is a blighted property for the purpose of this chapter: F. Parking, Storage or Maintenance of the Following in Areas Zoned for Residential Use. 2. Trailers, campers, recreational vehicles, boats, and other mobile equipment for a period of time in excess of seventy-two (72) consecutive hours in front or side yard areas. a. Any parking, keeping or storing of these items in the side or rear yard areas shall be either in an accessory building constructed in accordance with the provisions of this code or in an area which provides for a five-foot setback from any property line. b. In addition to the setback requirement, fifteen hundred (1,500) square feet or at least sixty (60) percent of the remaining rear yard area, whichever is less, must be maintained as usable outdoor recreational space. * OMC 17.09.040 - Definitions. "Front yard" means a yard measured into a lot from its front lot line or lines equal to the depth of the required front yard. Except where a front yard is prescribed only for certain kinds of facilities, a required front yard shall extend the full width of the lot between its side lot lines. "Side yard" means a yard measured into a lot from one or more of its side lot lines. Except where a side yard is prescribed only for certain kinds of facilities or along only a portion of a side lot line, a required side yard shall extend between the required front yard and rear yard, or the front or rear lot lines in cases where no front yard or rear yard is required. "Rear yard" means a yard measured into a lot from its rear lot line, provided that in cases where there is no rear lot line, the rear yard shall be measured into the lot from the rearmost point of the lot depth, parallel to said lot depth. Except where a rear yard is prescribed only for certain kinds of facilities or along only a portion of a lot line, a required rear yard shall extend the full width of the lot between its side lot lines. "Yard" means an area between a facility and some lot line, measured for a specified distance, in a horizontal plane, perpendicularly between such facility and lot line; located on the same lot as said facility; and open and unobstructed except for the facilities allowed therein by Section 17.108.130. "Facility" means a structure, open area, or other physical contrivance or object. Larger Jurisdictions Alameda County, California, USA California, USA USA